Defying the Nature of All Things
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: Sequal to Wish Upon A Star. Kurama and Hiei have been lovers for a week now. What chaos will ensue now? Rated R for lemons and mpreg maybe. Yaoi MM HieiKurama Slashiness


Title:

Rating: R

Okay, this is the sequal to my other one-shot, Wish Upon A Star. ...Yes, there IS a lemon in it...Oh gods how am I going to write this! I suck at that romance shit! -- Aw...Dani, don't laugh! TT I suck at this! Maybe I'll get Kira to help me or something...

Kira- (grin) You called?

Fox- Oh, I know I'm going to regret this...

Kira- (grins evilly) (cracks knuckles) Gods, you're so innocent compared to me! No wonder it's so fun to make you blush!

Fox- I do NOT blush. I just...have sunburn!

Kira- (grin) Oh, _really_ now? We'll just see about that. (Whispers something in Fox's ear)

Fox- (beet red) N-no fair! That's cheating!

Kira- (smirk) _I_ think it's perfectly fair.

Fox- (still blushing) ...Just get on with the lemon... (mumbles) Hentai...

Kira- (smirk)

_The wind blows soft, the trees are singing_

_Fireflies light up the midnight sky, a million specks of sun_

_The purest lake is my dearest sanctuary_

_I gaze into the image of my face upon the water_

_It looks back at me with eyes full of mirth_

_I slowly raise my head toward the open meadows_

_This vast expanse, emptiness is becoming in a way_

_All I hear is the rustling of the grass as I place my foot upon it_

_Echoing into the silence of the dark night_

_I find myself walking to the tree by your window_

_And I climb its rough trunk, the bark scraping my skin_

_I see your beautiful face, looking out at me through lidded, sleepy eyes_

'_Wait for me,' you mouth, and I sit upon your familiar roof_

_I wait patiently as you grab a blanket and open the heavy window_

_Shivering as the frigid air surrounds you_

_Tonight I notice the tear stains on your cheeks_

_Why hadn't I noticed before?_

_I wrap an arm around you and you lean into the embrace_

'_Why were you crying?' I ask, guilt ebbing away at me_

_You look at me with tears in your eyes_

'_Because I realized that I love you.'_

- Random poetry inspired by the Hiei/Kuramaness! -- I'm a little obsessed, ne? ...Yeah...

OHGODSTHELEMONYNESSISUCK (lol I can just hear Andy saying "what DO you suck?" ...okay that is NOT the mind set for a yaoi story... --...)

The two lovers sat outside Kurama's window, something that had become a ritual for the past few days since they were in a relationship. One whole week.

A soft, cold breeze blew, and Kurama shivered a bit. Hiei looked over at his lover. Kuso. He had forgotten that Kurama wasn't able to warm himself up like Hiei.

"Want to go inside?" Hiei whispered. Kurama shook his head. He wouldn't let this ruin the moment.

Apparently, the wind didn't agree with him, because it blew harder. (A/N: That sounds so wrong. lmao.) Kurama shivered violently. Hiei rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurama's hand, bringing him inside his room.

"You should get to sleep," Hiei whispered reluctantly.

"But–!" Kurama started to protest. Hiei led him over to the bed and lifted up the covers. He lightly shoved Kurama down and got into the bed himself.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep in here tonight," Hiei murmured affectionately, wrapping his arms around Kurama. Kurama sighed contentedly and snuggled into the embrace.

Hiei watched as Kurama closed his eyes. What he really wanted to do was ravish the kitsune right then and there, but he wasn't sure that Kurama would like that. After all, they had just become lovers, and Hiei didn't want to ruin that. He absentmindedly traced circles on his koi's back, careful not to wake him.

Kurama bit back a moan. He was obviously pretending to sleep, and he didn't know if Hiei saw that or not. He snuggled closer to Hiei, but realized that was a mistake. Surely Hiei would figure it out.

Hiei smiled, (A/N: Oo he...smiled! Oh gods, I've made a monster OOC Hiei! Lmao) hugging Kurama tighter. He figured that it was just an instinct thing that Kurama did in his sleep. Perhaps he was dreaming of a teddy bear or something. Hiei placed a kiss on Kurama's eyelids, turning his head to look out from the window next to Kurama's bed.

Kurama nearly sighed in relief, snuggling closer. He himself was thinking about the relationship. Where would it lead? How long would it last? He had been in countless relationships before, but none lasted long. They were all just fake, supercilious women, grabbing all the money they could get before moving onto another popular rich man. That was part of the reason that Kurama preferred men to women. (A/N: Oi, Kurama's bi, just so ya know)

Actually, this was the first time he had ever had a male lover. He was totally new to this. Before, when he had thought that a male would never love him back, he hadn't really researched anything. Hell, he didn't even know how two men had sex! (A/N: -- That's just sad. If you're going to be bi, you should at least know that! Gods! ...Not that I would know that... (shifty eyes))

Kurama gulped. Whenever they were near each other before, Kurama had gotten this strange urge to kiss Hiei so badly. Now that they were this close, it increased by tenfold. Damn Youko Kurama and his demon hormones.

Hiei had paused in his thoughts to listen to Kurama breathe. Something was wrong. He noticed with a start that Kurama's breathing was normal, not the slow breathing that usually occurred when someone was sleeping. How had he not noticed that before? Was he so deep in thought that he assumed that Kurama was asleep?

"I know you're awake, koi," Hiei whispered. Kurama hesitantly opened his eyes, expecting an angry Hiei. To his surprise, there was a look of amusement on Hiei's face.

"...I couldn't sleep..." Kurama mumbled. "Besides, you're awake, too."

"So I am," Hiei said, looking at Kurama. His fox looked so innocent, so strikingly beautiful in the dark room. He absentmindedly reached over to stroke his koi's face. Kurama leaned into Hiei's caress, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm, pleasant sensation of the touch.

Hiei bit his lip in an act of self control. He was debating whether to take Kurama or not. He was still unsure of Kurama's feelings on that subject. And it wasn't like he was able to ask, either.

"Yeah, sure, just go up to him and ask, 'Hey, do you want to have passionate male sex with me?' Not a good idea," Hiei thought to himself.

Kurama noticed Hiei's contemplative mood and frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurama whispered.

"Nothing," Hiei whispered back.

_Whether I should fuck you or not. _Hiei thought Kurama would probably be disgusted with him for even thinking of that.

Kurama leaned in to capture Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss, moving underneath Hiei for better access to his lips. Hiei sucked Kurama's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the taller youkai. He suddenly tensed as Kurama's leg slid in between his legs.

Kurama didn't know what the hell he was doing, Youko just told him to do that. It seemed to have a positive reaction from Hiei, though.

"Oh, fuck it," Hiei groaned, attacking Kurama's lips fiercely. Kurama moaned, having never seen this side of Hiei before. He couldn't say he didn't like it, though. Hiei started to plant a trail of kisses along Kurama's neck and collar bone. Kurama gasped and moaned, his breathing coming out in pants. (A/N: ...Gah...)

Hiei pressed against Kurama, his throbbing erection making itself known. He moaned at the contact. Kurama blushed.

"H-Hiei, your..." he stuttered.

"I...I'll stop. It's obvious you aren't ready..." Hiei whispered, reluctantly pulling away. He was surprised when a hand stopped him. He looked at Kurama.

"No. Don't. I was just...surprised," Kurama muttered. "I...I'm sort of a virgin and..."

Hiei stared at Kurama, a serious expression on his face.

"Kurama, I want to know if you want this or not. Because it's okay if you're not ready, I can wait. But if you say yes, then there's no stopping, okay?" Hiei paused, waiting for Kurama's answer.

"...Will this...hurt?" Kurama asked meekly.

"It will at first," Hiei said. Kurama swallowed.

"...Hiei...I..." Kurama said, blushing. Hiei gave a sad smile.

"It's okay. You don't have to," Hiei whispered.

"Take me..." Kurama said in a small voice, beet red. Hiei stared at him, obviously debating. Kurama reached up and kissed Hiei with as much passion as he could muster, just to prove that he was sincere. Hiei closed his eyes and kissed back with equal aggression.

Hiei felt Kurama slip his legs in between Hiei's thighs again, shifting slightly. He moaned, tearing Kurama's shirt off. In what felt like hours, all their clothes were discarded. Hiei pressed against Kurama, slightly shivering at the contact of sweaty flesh. (A/N: (avoids getting hit by readers) Eep! I know I suck at lemons, okay? I'm better at knowing what goes on than writing it! (dodges tomatoes thrown))

Hiei pressed closer against Kurama, grinding his hips against his lover's, both of them moaning at the friction. Hiei slowly trailed kisses along Kurama's chest, eliciting a soft moan from his lover as he paused to dip his tongue into the recess of Kurama's navel.

He continued down until he had reached Kurama's manhood, taking it in his mouth.

"Oh—Gods, Hiei!" Kurama moaned, thrusting into Hiei's mouth. It wasn't long before he came into Hiei's mouth, arching his back. Hiei removed his mouth.

"Shit. Do you have any lotion or anything?" Hiei said. Kurama shook his head. "Shit. Okay, we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. All right, koi, suck my fingers."

Kurama stared at Hiei in confusion, but complied. When his fingers were coated with saliva, Hiei pulled them out of Kurama's mouth and propped Kurama up.

"This will hurt a little bit," Hiei mumbled. Kurama frowned in confusion before he felt Hiei's finger enter him. He gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain and immediately tensed. Hiei lightly kissed him, whispering, "Relax."

Hesitantly, Kurama relaxed. Hiei let him adjust to his finger before sliding in another digit. Kurama fought to remain relaxed as Hiei slowly stretched him out, and added a third finger. Once he was completely relaxed, Hiei took out his fingers and positioned himself at Kurama's entrance, slowly pushing in.

Kurama bit back a cry as pain shot through him. Hiei let Kurama adjust to him, planting apologetic kisses all over his face.

"I-it hurts..." Kurama whispered meekly, tightly closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to subside.

"I know, koi. Just relax..." Hiei whispered reassuringly. Kurama gulped and tried his best to relax.

"...I'm ready..." Kurama said. Hiei nodded and started to thrust into Kurama. It still hurt a little, but was soon forgotten as Hiei hit a certain bundle of nerves inside Kurama. Kurama moaned and Hiei started to thrust faster, finally coming into Kurama. (A/N: I know that was short-lived, but...well, I'll explain at the end note...since I still have to continue...)

Hiei slumped against Kurama, fully spent. He looked over to his lover and saw that Kurama was already asleep. He smiled (A/N: AGAIN! AH!) and snuggled up to Kurama, falling asleep himself.

ENDOFCHAPTER

Hiei and Kurama- (death glares) (attacks author)

Fox- EEP! (Runs behind Kira) (small voice) Meep...

Kira- (rolls eyes) You're getting blood on me.

Fox- (ignores) (looks over Kira's shoulder) Are they gone?

Kira- Yeah.

Fox- (sigh of relief) Phew, I thought they were going to kill me.

Kira- Well, you DID just write a lemon involving them.

Fox- ...A sucky lemon at that. ...You know what's weird? I've written het lemons with ease (on my other computer...damn thing won't turn on...), and even yuri lemons with some ease, but with yaoi lemons I have problems! What the hell? I would have thought that would be the easiest, since I've read plenty of yaoi lemons, but nooooo, I just HAD to be a sucky writer! Gah...those images will stay stuck in my head forever...

Kira- ... (narrows eyes)

Fox- What?

Kira- ...Hm... (crosses arms)

Fox- (tilts head in confusion)

Kira- Just get on with the damn thing already.

Fox- ...Um...okaaaay... Well, anyways, I might make this into a multi-chapter. Maybe even some mpreg. I don't know. If you want me to continue this, just say so in reviews and shit. If you don't, still review, okay? No flames, please.


End file.
